ABC: Finnceline, Fiolee y otras parejas
by NIKY.B.324
Summary: C: Cancer (My Chemical Romance)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO… NO NO ES CAKE324, ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE A NIKY.B.324… TODOS LO HACIAN Y YO SOLO QUERIA SER POPULAR, BUENO, HOLA A TODOS, YA EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIR UN FIC SOLA, Y HACE TIEMPO QUE QUERIA HACER UN ABC, SOLO QUE NO SABIA COMO HACERLO, SI CREEN QUE HAGO ALGO MAL POR FAVOR DIGANMELO PARA QUE EL ABC SALGA BIEN. BUENO, COMO LO DICE EN EL TITULO, EL ABC TENDRA SONG-FICS RELACIONADOS CON MIS 2 PAREJAS FAVORITAS, Y OTRAS PAREJAS DE ALGUNOS OC's, HABRAN CANCIONES DE MI CANTANTE Y MI GRUPO FAVORITOS, MJ Y GREEN DAY, PERO TAMBIEN DE OTROS GRUPOS Y CANTANTES QUE ME GUSTAN QUE SON MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, BRUNO MARS Y BLACK VEIL BRIDES (conocen este ultimo?). CREO QUE ESO ES TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRIMER CAPI… 


	2. A: ABC

A: ABC (Jackson 5)

**HOLIIIIIII, BUENO COMO YA LES HABIA DICHO, ESTE SERA EL PRIMER SONG-FIC DE ESTE FIC, Y COMO VIERON EN EL TITULO SE BASA EN LA CANCION ABC, Y ESTA NARRADO POR FINN, DISFRUTENLO…**

* * *

El primer día de escuela, quien no paso por ese día alguna vez, el primer día en el que vuelves o entras a esa nueva casa de estudios, donde tienes la oportunidad de comenzar una vida social, conocer nueva gente, hacer amigos…

-JAKE NO ME DEJES AQUÍ- grita un niño de 5 años aproximadamente, mientras se aferraba a la pierna de un chico de 20 años.

-Finn solo te quedaras aquí unas horas- dijo tratando de apartar a su hermano menor de su pierna.

-NO NO NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ- se aferra mas a su pierna.

-*Canijo, este enano me esta haciendo pasar vergüenza* Ya dejame que todos nos están mirando mocoso- hablo en forma seria.

-LLEVAME A CASA- seguía gritando el niño.

-Mira ahí viene tu maestra- dijo señalando una chica joven que se acercaba a ellos. Jake agarro a su hermano en brazos, camino hacia la chica y se lo entrego.

-Ahora es su problema- dijo y se fue corriendo a casa.

-COBARDE- le grita Finn mientras es llevado al salón de clases por la maestra. Dejo a Finn sentado en una silla rodeado por aproximadamente 20 niños, tambien sentados. La maestra inicio presentándose, hizo que de a uno, los niños se pararan al frente para presentarse a todos. Esto tomo como 2 horas mas o menos, ya que ninguno de los niños se mantenía quieto en un lugar. Bueno, al final los dejo a salir a todos al patio para poder descansar un rato.

En el patio…

Finn, el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados, estaba sentado junto a un muro, mientras veía a los demás jugar. Recién era su primer día en esa nueva escuela, a la que su hermano decidió meterlo, y no conocía a nadie, además que se sentía ignorado por los demás.

Buh buh buh buh buh buh

(buh buh buh buh buh buh)

you went to school to learn girl

what you never never knew before

like i before e except after c

why 2 plus 2 makes 4 na na na

i'm gonna teach you

(teach you, teach you)

all about love girl

(all about love)

sit yourself down,

take a seat all you gotta do is repeat after me

Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando a él, seguía perdido en su propio mundo.

-Oye- levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con, a su parecer, la niña mas linda que pudo haber visto alguna vez. Tenia puesto un vestido blanco, ajustado en su aun no desarrollada cintura, que caía en A hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, tenia cabello negro corto, un poco por encima de los hombros, su piel era blanca y tenia ojos esmeraldas.

A b c

easy as 1 2 3,

oh simple as doe ray me,

a b c, 1 2 3 baby you and me girl

(x2)

Come on let me love you just a little bit

come on let me love you just a little bit

i'm gonna teach you how to sing it out

come on come on come on let me show you what it's all about

-Hola, me llamo Marceline, y tu?- pregunto la niña, pero al ver la cara de baboso de Finn, penso que tenia algún problema –Te sientes bien?-

-Claro… Linda- Marceline se le quedo mirando sorprendida, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Finn salió de esa especie de trance que le causo la niña y se puso completamente rojo –P-perdon, Emmm Emmm, me-me llamo F-finn-

Reading and writing, arithmatic

all the branches of the learning tree

and now let me tell you girl

education makes complete te- te- te-

teacher's gonna show you

(show you, show you)

how to get an 'a'

(how to get an 'a')

let me show you what you have to do

listen to me baby that's all you gotta do

-Jejejejeje, Bueno hola Finn. Quieres venir a jugar?- pregunto la niña mientras le estiraba la mano para que el la tomara.

-No lo se, a tus amigos no les molesta?- pregunto mientras señalaba a un grupo de niños que estaban mirándolos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, quiero que juegues con nosotros, vamos?- acerco mas su mano. Finn lo penso por un momento, de verdad quería estas junto a Marceline, pero no sabia si podría hacerse amigo de los demás, hasta que recordó una frase que le dijo su hermano antes de entrar a la escuela "Hacer amigos es tan simple como cantar el Abc" **(MENTIRA, YO SOY UNA FUCKING ANTISOCIAL lml).**

A b c,

it's easy as 1 2 3,

oh simple as doe ray me,

a b c, 1 2 3, baby you and me girl

A b c, it's easy it's like counting up to 3

sing a simple melody

that's how easy love can be

(that's how easy love can be)

sing a simple melody

1 2 3, you and me!

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente. La niña lo tomo velozmente de la mano y lo jalo hasta su grupo de amigos.

Sit down girl!

i think i like you!

no! get up girl!

show me what you can do.

shake it shake it baby

come on now

shake it shake baby

ooh ooh

shake it shake it baby

ho!

1 2 3, baby

ooh oo baby

a b c baby

na na doe ray me,

baby no!

Para Finn las cosas salieron como el esperaba, Marceline le presento a sus amigos y lo incluyeron en el juego que estaban haciendo, trataba de una tierra imaginaria, donde Finn, junto con una niña llamada Fionna, eran los únicos humanos y héroes de esa tierra, Marceline y su hermano Marshall, eran unos vampiros que tocaban instrumentos imaginarios, Bonnibel y Gumball, dos niños de cabello rosa, eran príncipes de dulce, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que la maestra los llamo para volver al salón **(IRONICO NO?).**

that's how easy love can be

a b c, it's easy it's like counting up to 3

sing a simple melody

that's how easy love can be.

I'm gonna teach you how sing it out

c'mon c'mon c'mon let me sow you wha it's all about

a b c it's easy it's like counting up to 3

singing simple melodies

that's how easy love can be

I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,sing it out, sing out

oh! oh! oh baby!

a b c it's easy it's like counting up to 3

singing simple melodies

that's how easy love can be

-FINN YA LLEGUE- grita su hermano en la puerta de la escuela. Luego de horas de estar divirtiéndose en la escuela, de las cuales Finn no pensó que pasaran tan rápido, llego la hora de regresar a casa.

-Ay tan rápido Jake- dijo desganado.

-Oye en la mañana no querías entrar y ahora no te quieres salir? Mmmmm a que se debe eso?-

-Es que conocí muchos amigos, y me divertí mucho- dijo inocentemente.

Uuuhh cuéntamelo todo enano- Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Finn le conto a su hermano todo lo que paso en la escuela, y se avergonzó mucho cuando le conto lo de Marceline, ya que Jake no dejaba de burlarse de el, pero bueno, al final aprendió que hacer amigos era tan simple como cantar el Abc.

* * *

**Y ESO ES TODO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPI, ESA CANCION DE VERDAD ME GUSTA Y BUENO NO PUDE RESISTIRME A PONERLA PRIMERO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI.**

**B: BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS. **

**SE DESPIDE NIKY…**


	3. B: Boulevard of broken dreams

B: Boulevard of broken dreams (Green Day)

**HOLIIIIII HOLIIIIII A TODOS, ME EXTRAÑARON, DIGAN QUE SI ¬¬, BUENO EN ESTE CAPI NO HABRA MUCHO ROMANCE, PERO SERA ALGO COMO PARA CORTARSE LAS VENAS (no hagan eso), SE TRATA SOBRE MARCELINE DISFRÚTENLO…**

* * *

Ella salió de su casa dándole un portazo a la puerta, tenía el seño fruncido y las sus manos hechas puños, caminaba pisando fuerte el piso, chocándose con cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, en sus ojos reflejaba ira y frustración, y al poco rato comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, mostrando su tristeza.

En su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de su padre "No vas a dejar la escuela para dedicarte a la música" viniéndosele a la mente la fuerte discusión que tuvo con él hace unos minutos, se sentía arruinada, y aparte odiaba a su padre, por no dejarla cumplir su sueño.

Camino sin rumbo por su vecindario, hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentó a descansar y a tratar de calmarse.

Pero le era imposible, cada vez se le venían varios recuerdos a su mente, de cosas que pudo hacer, y no las hizo, por impedimento de ciertas personas que se cruzaron en su vida, y por la falta de interés de parte de ella. Sentia que toda su vida era… Un boulevard de sueños rotos.

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone

Se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar, a medida que avanzaba, el parque se volvía gris. Paso por los juegos de niños y se le vino a la mente un recuerdo. Estaba yendo al parque con su padre, ya que la tenía que llevar a la cena de unos amigos de su trabajo, una cena formal y aburrida a la que ella no quería ir. Pasaban por ahí para cortar camino, hasta que vio a varios niños jugando en los juegos, ella trato de soltarse de la mano de su padre para correr con los demás niños, pero él la levanto y se la llevo cargando diciéndole "No vayas a ese lugar, está sucio y hay niños que no son de tu clase, no te juntes con ellos".

I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

Era una niña de 5 años, a esa edad lo único que le importaba era jugar. Paso de largo los juegos, hasta salirse del parque. Sintió la lluvia golpear su rostro, mientras caminaba por la avenida principal, toda la gente a su alrededor sacaba sus sombrillas o corría a refugiarse de la lluvia, pero a ella, la lluvia le hizo recordar algo.

I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone

Había salido tarde de la escuela, y justo le había caído la lluvia encima, mojándola toda, y no tenia sombrilla, ni chaqueta, ni siquiera su mochila la ayudaba a cubrirse de la lluvia, y para matarla, estaba con ropa ligera de verano. No podía correr porque seguro se iría directo al piso, y no pasaría vergüenza frente a tanta gente a su alrededor, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había ofrecido una sombrilla. En ese momento, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con quien sería el amor de su vida, un chico de cabellos rubios, con ojos del color del cielo, que llevaba un sombrero particular con orejas de oso.

I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

Fue conociendo mejor al chico, se hicieron mejores amigos, pero cuando estaba por confesársele, apareció, según ella, "la pelirroja oxigenada", quien se robo el corazón de su mejor amigo antes que ella, se interpuso entre ellos cuando estaba a punto de declararle sus sentimientos.

I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a

Pudo haber hecho algo por separarlos, pero ella no era esa clase de persona, por eso decidió renunciar al amor de su vida, y seguir adelante. De repente, la lluvia comenzó a caer en forma de nieve, y comenzó a hacer más frio, decidió que sería mejor volver a su casa, evitaría hablar con su padre sobre el tema. La nieve le trajo otro recuerdo de su pasado. Era una niña de 10 años, que estaba caminando junto a un hombre de mediana edad, quien la hacia reír y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa en esa época del año, ese hombre era como su abuelo, y la persona a la que le tenía más confianza, ambos comenzaron a jugar con la nieve como 2 niños pequeños. Por desgracia 2 años después, el hombre fue internado en un acilo mental.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone

1 mes después, las cosas para ella comenzaron a ser mejores, su "abuelo" salió del acilo mental y volvió con ella ofreciéndole pagar su carrera de música. Su mejor amigo le correspondió sus sentimientos e iniciaron una relación de novios, las cosas no pudieron arreglarse con su padre, pero eso no le importaba, por fin tenía a las 2 personas que más le importaban en su vida, la cual ya no era… Un boulevard de sueños rotos…

* * *

**QUE LES PARECION? DIGANMEEE ME IMPORTA SU OPINION. BUENO ESTO ES TODO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL ABC, PERDON SI DEMORO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE TENGO MUUUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER POR LA ESCUELA Y ESO, PERO BUENO…**

**C: Cancer (My Chemical Romance)**

**SE DESPIDE NIKY…**


	4. C: Cancer

C: Cancer (My Chemical Romance)

**Hola a todos, bueno, se preguntaran por qué no estoy con el mismo animo de siempre, bueno, es por la ansiedad, el estrés, y también por algo de culpa, pero, no podía dejarlos sin capi, así que, aquí vamos…**

* * *

El chico de cabellos dorados caminaba por las calles húmedas por la lluvia de la ciudad, llevaba un paraguas negro, y un abrigo color azul obscuro. Su destino, la clínica oncológica de la ciudad, iba a visitar a su pareja, al amor de su vida, quien hace poco había sido diagnosticada con cáncer a las cuerdas vocales, al principio los doctores creyeron que con una simple operación se le curaría, pero no fue así, el cáncer empeoro, y le impedía hablar, solo podía comunicarse a través de una pizarra, donde escribía todo lo que quería decir.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la clínica. Abrió las puertas de cristal y sintió el aire acondicionado golpear su rostro, se acerco donde la recepcionista y pregunto por su amada, ella le contesto que la estaba revisando un medico y que esperara a que saliera para poder entrar a su habitación.

El se fue a sentar a una de las sillas de la recepción, espero pacientemente a que algún médico saliera. Media hora después, un medico se le acerco a él, y al ver su cara, sabía que no tenía buenas noticias. Él le explico que, para evitar un largo tratamiento de quimioterapias, tendría que quitarle las cuerdas vocales, eso significaba que ella ya no volvería a hablar.

Esa noticia no le gusto para nada, no se imaginaba pasar su vida sin volver a oír la voz de su amada, pero lo que más le entristecía, era que ella ya no podría cumplir su sueño de ser cantante. Sabía que ella estaría destrozada.

Turn Away  
If You Could Get Me A Drink  
Of Water 'Cause My Lips  
Are Chapped And Faded  
Call My Aunt Mary  
Help Her Gather All My Things  
And Bury Me In All My Favorite Colors  
My Sisters And My Brothers Still  
I Wll Not Kiss You

Cause The Hardest Part Of This  
Is Leaving You

Camino por el pasillo, hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de su amada. Trato de juntar todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse frente a la escena que vería. Abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando ver a la chica en una camilla, estaba casi tan blanca como un papel, sus labios y sus mejillas habían perdido su color rosa habitual, estaba demasiado delgada, pero no al punto de parecer un esqueleto, y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que la caracterizaba.

Now Turn Away  
'Cause I'm Awful Just To See  
'Cause All My Hairs Abandoned All My Body  
Oh My Agony  
Know That I Wll Never Marry  
Baby I'm Just Soggy From The Chemo  
But Counting Down The Days To Go It Just Ain't Living  
And I Just Hope You Konw

Se acerco a la camilla, y tomo la mano fría de la chica, quien solo miraba a una dirección, hacia la pared de enfrente. Trato de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que eso era mentira, y ella era consciente de eso. Sintió la mano de su amaba soltar la suya, vio que estaba escribiendo algo en su pizarra. No le permitió verla hasta que termino de escribir. "Que hagan lo que tengan que hacer"

That If You Say  
Goodbye Today  
I'd Ask You To Be True  
'Cause The Hardest Part Of This  
Is Leaving You 'Cause The Hardest Part Of This  
Is Leaving You

"Estar contigo es suficiente" Fue lo que escribió, luego lo miro y le sonrió. Unos días después, ya le habían extirpado las cuerdas vocales, y le hicieron exámenes para ver si el cáncer se había ido. Por suerte, había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, pero todavía se sentía mal por no tener su voz, lo bueno era que lo tenía a él a su lado, con eso era suficiente. La ayudaba en cualquier cosa que ella pidiera o necesitaba, nunca la dejó sola. Trataba de no tocar el tema de su voz, ya que no quería que cayera en depresión por eso y mucho menos que volviera a recordar el cáncer.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capi, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por demorar en actualizar, pero es que la escuela me tiene ocupada, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**


End file.
